Lena's Secret
by caballlah
Summary: Kara knew dating Lex Luthor's sister wouldn't be easy. She just didn't expect it to be so *weird*.
1. Chapter 1

Kara thought her cousin was lucky. All he'd had to worry about was his girlfriend finding out his secret identity, and that was really on him for dating a reporter in the first place. _She_ had to worry about keeping it straight who she was dating in her secret identity and how she was confidently single in her other identity.

She slipped up occasionally.

She was going to see Lena Luthor about one of her scientists who'd gone rogue and started robbing banks—scientists, _ugh,_ she hated to stereotype, but you never saw bricklayers turn to the Dark Side that much—and she kinda… forgot. That Lena Luthor was dating Kara Danvers, _not_ Supergirl. So, seeing the window of Lena's office was open, she thought she'd just fly in and surprise Lena. Cutesy. Romantic. Adorable.

She was not expecting Lena to be bent over her desk, scrawling with furious concentration on notebook paper, everything about her rigid posture and focused gaze so intense that Supergirl just had to rethink interrupting her. And, abruptly, she realized that Supergirl and Lena Luthor were platonic friends, and Lena might take being goosed by her platonic friend the wrong way. Or she might like it and start coming onto Supergirl, and maybe cheat on Kara with Kara. That would be a pretty embarrassing way to get her heart broken.

At least she didn't have to come up with something to say, though. Lena noticed her standing there and hurriedly snatched the paper away, down into her lap. Kara stood there, a bit stunned. And now, suspicious. As CEO of L-Corp, Lena had immense power. And she was a Luthor. There was a reason Kara hadn't told Clark she was dating her.

But if Lena was bad, it concerned all of them. Clark had a right to know to be suspicious of her, especially if she was planning something. No matter what Kara's feelings were. She crossed her arms, a little defensively, and tried to ignore the tension that filled up the room.

"Supergirl." Lena tried to put a brave face on it. "This certainly is a pleasant surprise. And you've certainly found a way to decrease my secretary's workload—sneaking in like this…"

"Do you not want to see me?" Kara asked, struggling to keep the hurt out of her voice. Supergirl wouldn't care. Lena Luthor was nothing to Supergirl.

"You just surprised me, that's all. I certainly wouldn't come into your Fortress of Solitude without knocking…" She opened a desk drawer to slip the paper into—

"What were you writing?" Kara asked.

Lena looked up at her, intensely defensive. "It's private."

"I'd rather you tell me than I find out for myself," Kara pressed.

Lena set her chin and looked at Kara. "Back to thinking I'm some kind of criminal? Because Lex Luthor is my brother?"

"You have a lot of power. It demands scrutiny. And how can you be shocked at me being suspicious _when you're acting so suspiciously?"_

Lena ground her teeth together a moment. "Alright. If you must know. It's a private correspondence to my girlfriend, Kara Danvers."

Kara almost rocked back on her heels. "Oh."

"It's quite intimate. I don't care to share it with someone outside our relationship." Her eyes gleamed as they met Kara's. "Unless you're intending to participate in it."

Kara's relief got into a fierce arm-wrestling match with her embarrassment. "Participate in—oh, no, no, I'm not—"

"Gay?"

"Singl—looking for someone. I'm dating Lady Justice." Kara shook her head. "Or, Mr. Justice. I'm focusing on my work."

"Wise choice," Lena said, enjoying Kara's abrupt discomfort. "You sure you wouldn't like to look it over? Give me a little constructive criticism?"

"No, I'm sure it's fine. And that Ms. Danvers will love it."

"Thank you. And I assume you're here about that troublesome ex-employee of mine, Jacob Kahn?"

"Yes!" Kara breathed out, relieved she was off the hook.

"I've had my secretary prepare a dossier on him." Lena reached for the intercom button, but paused. "Of course, if you'd talked to her in the first place, she had instructions to just give it to you. It's what I pay her for."

"I bet she's very good at her job," Kara said weakly.

Lena held down the button. "Ms. Kowalski, please bring in the Supergirl file. The Girl of Steel has decided to forego the usual formalities."

Kara gulped, took the file delivered to her as politely as she could, and flew away at top speed.

It really wasn't fair that she could be dating someone and still get flustered by them.

* * *

"So, Supergirl said you were writing me a letter."

It was a cozy little dinner in the penthouse apartment of the National City Hilton, where Lena was staying as she continued sorting out a proper apartment. She was playing hardball with an Estate Row apartment, waiting for one of the rich people there to break and move away from the frequent metahumans attacks. Until then, she stayed in this slightly prepackaged state, with its sheen just a little off from her overall mien.

Kara had brought Chinese takeout, fulfilling her promise to take Lena on a tour of the city's delivery restaurants options, and things were intimately romantic enough to send Kara's princess fantasies into overdrive. She couldn't resist asking about her _love letter_ any longer.

"She did?" Lena asked, surprised, and Kara actually stopped herself from taking another potsticker to answer.

"Mmhm. It was, you know, CatCo business, we were talking for an article, and she was all 'I hear Lena Luthor is writing you a love letter.'" Kara nonchalantly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So fleek." She didn't know what that word meant, but humans seemed to like it a lot.

Lena's eyebrows raised. "I had no idea Supergirl was so starved for gossip that my… _creative writing_ is worth commenting on!"

"Hey." Kara picked up the wine bottle and filled Lena's glass again. "It's sweet. It's _way more_ sweet than just buying me something, because you can afford anything, but taking time out of your busy day to write me a love letter is really caring and sweet and—"

"It's not a love letter!" Lena snapped.

Kara pulled back the wine bottle so fast she accidentally sloshed some of its pouring contents onto the tablecloth before righting it. Lena sighed, crimsoning from the tone she'd used, and snatched up her wineglass to take a heady sip.

Kara put the cork back in the bottle before she proceeded. "Well, if it's not a love letter, what is it?"

Lena ground her teeth. No one but a Kryptonian could've heard them crushing together.

"Lena, you know you can tell me anything," Kara persisted, feeling vaguely sick with the renewed possibility that this was something bad, something kept hidden from Supergirl, but because of her lies she had a front row seat to its ugliness spilling out raw. She couldn't bear the thought of Lena, totally in love with her, totally trusting her, revealing some plan to destroy Supergirl…

Lena looked away. "You think it's some evil scheme too, don't you? Just like brother dearest would write…"

"I think that whatever it is, you believe it's right and for the best. That you wouldn't do it unless—"

"It's not a _scheme."_ Lena didn't snap, but only because her voice was tightly controlled, wire-taut. "Not a plot, not anything like that…"

"So what is it?" Kara insisted. "Just tell me, I'll understand—"

"You weren't supposed to find out like this, Supergirl wasn't supposed to barge into our lives and tell you. I was going to let you know in my own time, in my own way—"

" _Let me know what?"_ Kara demanded, so tense she wondered if her eyes were glowing red.

Lena let out a deep, shuddering breath and turned to face Kara once more. "It's… things I'd like you to say to me."

Kara was mystified. "You mean like a poem?"

"Not like a poem. More like… pillow talk. Things you could say to me when we're intimate."

Kara managed to restrain a relieved laugh, but she couldn't quite keep herself from smiling. "That's all? Lena, that's _fine_. Whatever it is, you know, I'm sure I'll be comfortable with it."

Lena shook her head, snatching up a napkin and wiping almost frantically at her hands. "Not intimate per se… it's like a scenario, Kara. You're one part of the scenario and I'm another. And I play one part and you play another part."

"Like you're a Viking and I'm another Viking?"

Lena got up, went to one of her suitcases lining the wall, picked it up, virtually slammed it on the bed, and opened it. "This is the L-Corp 591 Extrahuman Restraint Model. It's designed to actively suppress metahumans abilities and restrict humanoid lifeforms with vast morphological differences from human beings."

It looked like something a mental patient would wear while playing Lazer Tag. "Oh, okay," Kara said.

"I want you to put it on me and activate it so I can't move. And then you say those things to me while I'm tied up."

"Are the things about spanking you?" In all the scenarios Kara had imagined holding back her strength, that one had never come up. How hard would human Kara spank someone anyway?

"No, no spanking," Lena said, strained. "I'm just tied up. I'm tied up and I can't move and I can't get out. And you're holding me prisoner and you talk about how I can't get away and I'm yours forever and… stuff."

"Oh," Kara said.

Lena huffed, as if she were the one exasperated with Kara's eccentricities. "Look, I'm Lex Luthor's sister, you should've expected there would be more in the tank here than reverse cowgirl."

"No, no, I get it. It's just a fetish. I'm fine with fetishes."

As if completely wearied by her reveal, Lena slumped down onto the bed. "I keep imagining what people would say if they found out. 'Look, two Luthors in chains.' It's not that weird, is it?"

"No!" Kara protested. "Tamaranians like to carry each other around on their backs when they're courting. That's way weirder. This is just one particular aspect of the human mating ritual."

Lena nodded. "That's a very mature way to look at it, Kara."

Kara bit her lip, realizing it was also a somewhat alien way to look at it. Probably not Lena's favorite thing. "Yeah, I'm sure you would be fine with me if I had a fetish."

"You don't have a fetish?" Lena asked.

"No, I don't think so—"

"It's just you really like it when I pull your hair."

"It's the way you do it—"

"I thought it was a thing with you."

"You're very forceful. It's… interesting."

Lena smiled, relieved. "So you wanna try it out?"

"The, uh, 591 Extrahuman Restraint Model?"

"Yeah!" Lena nodded. She reached into her blouse pocket. "Here's the 'love letter.'"

Kara took it from her. "I am so glad you told me all this, however Supergirl was involved. Just because I'm a certain way in public doesn't mean I don't also own my sexuality. Yeah, bring on the fetishes, it's just part of my best girlfriend ever bonus round."

Lena bit her lip, charmed. "You're going for best girlfriend ever?"

"Mmmhmm." 

"I kinda thought that could be me."

"Write me an actual love letter first, not Fifty Shades of Gray fanfic." Kara opened up the folded note. "Oh!"

"What?" Lena asked, leaning over.

"Nothing!" Kara shrunk away from her, hiding the letter, before remembering Lena knew what was on it, having written it. "It's just I didn't expect it to be so… graphic. Not right off the bat."

"I don't like pussyfooting around."

"It's fine," Kara assured. "Just get it all out in the open, right out there…" She read more. "Oh wow, that's more graphic. That's… wait, why wouldn't you be able to see this?"

"Because I'm blindfolded."

"And no one can hear you scream because—"

"Gagged," Lena pronounced with relish.

"I see." Kara coughed a little. "And what if you're not really… d… 'dripping like the outside of a water bottle'?"

"Well, you've said the other things first, so I will be."

"And do I really have to… while I'm looking at you…?"

"No, I'll be blindfolded, it's just part of the fantasy." Lena glanced at her. "You can if you want to."

"Because you're supposed to smell me doing it—" Kara turned the letter over. "Oh, there are two sides."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had developed a theory of childhood as being unchanging, placid, smoothly even in its ups and downs. The great highs of birthdays and holidays formed a perfect counter with the lows of lost pets, schoolyard bullying—minor problems that couldn't truly harm the contentment of youth.

She knew she was projecting her own development on Krypton there. Krypton, where nothing bad after happened, until it did, all at once. On Earth, worlds ended every day. Children lost parents, were injured, displaced. But for a great many of them, a lucky many whose ranks Kara hoped to increase, there was mostly comfort.

Adulthood brought trauma. Being hurt and depressed over things outside your neighborhood, outside your city, your country, things outside your control and beyond your parents.

Only as an adult—and Kara's adulthood had begun with the death of Krypton—could the world go bad so fast and so harrowingly.

She flew to the L-Corp Tower, changed in an alleyway nearby, and proceeded at a fast walk through the lobby, up the elevator—she could go so much faster—and through the secretary to Lena's office. The scene she approached had her wishing she had just flown up there, the direct approach.

"Get your hands off me—GET YOUR HANDS—"

"You think this is Metropolis? You think you're Lex Luthor?"

"I'm _not—"_

"You can just come up with a million and one evil schemes and I'll _just let you,_ taking potshots at Supergirl…"

Kara burst in to find a scene like she'd fallen asleep and had a nightmare. Alex had Lena pinned to the wall and was roughly frisking her, handcuffs in one hand. "Get off me!" Lena screeched, jabbing an elbow back, and Alex caught it, shoving Lena back, unfurling the cuffs with a fiercely triumphant grin…

"Alex, stop it!" Kara said, voice firm, almost trembling to keep from shouting. Supergirl would shout and she wasn't Supergirl right now.

Alex looked at her sidelong, showing teeth. "It was her, she put him in the hospital—"

In a crisis, Kara could calmly Supergirl out and look at things rationally. That was almost what she did here, but her emotions were all tangled up, loyalty split between two women who seemed about to come to blows. She thought, crazily, that Snapper would be proud of her. She could see the whole thing through a reporter's eyes.

How L-Corp's mad scientist, Jacob Kahn, had gone on another rampage after her night with Lena. J'onn had tried to stop him and been injured. For once, Kara was better prepared than Alex to process that. Her sister was all shaken up from her stalled relationship with Maggie, and had jumped on the idea that Lena had created the supervillain Kahn had become as some anti-Supergirl proxy.

But sifting through the evidence at superspeed and running it by Winn had proved that the lab accident that'd given him his powers was just an accident. There was no ulterior motive. He had been given power and used it to break into banks.

"Alex, I talked to Supergirl, she _said_ it was nothing like that."

Alex wouldn't give an inch. "And _I say_ we take Lena back to headquarters and take a run at her," she hissed. "See what spills out once she cracks."

Lena's jaw jutted out for a moment, sidelong to her upper lip, as if she were chewing something hard. "And how about I make a call to my friend the police commissioner and see if he'd like Internal Affairs to look into _Detective Maggie Sawyer?"_ With Alex blocking her to the wall, she could feel the other woman stiffen. "She's _your_ friend, isn't she?"

Alex wrenched Lena's arm down, the handcuff around her wrist, and seemed about to rip her other arm out of its socket when Kara raised her voice: "Alex, _enough!"_

Alex looked at her ferociously. "You heard her!"

"Go outside," Kara said, struggling to keep cool when everyone else seemed determined to set things on fire. "Right now."

Alex set her jaw, the muscles corded all down her throat, and stomped out of the office. She left the handcuffs halfway on Lena, who crooked a finger inside the empty cuff as she sat down on her desk. The sight of Lena, who could sprawl herself there as seductively as a lounge singer, now toying with what was practically a weapon she'd been assaulted with, gave Kara a moment of cognitive dissonance.

While she was stunned, Lena pressed her intercom button. "Ms. Kowalski, have security show _Alex_ Danvers off the premises. _Emphatically._ "

Kara recovered her wits as the secretary sent her acknowledgment. "Lena, you cannot do that! She's in love with Maggie, you cannot just threaten her!"

"Why not?" Lena asked bitterly. "You saw her. She was outright terrorizing me." She pulled the chain of the cuffs taut. "Why shouldn't I treat her like any other attacker?"

"She's gay! We're gay! Don't you think that makes it a little awful to _threaten_ her through her gay lover?"

"I wasn't feeling much female solidarity when she was ramming my face into the wall." Lena snapped her finger clear of the empty cuff, letting the links dangle from her caught wrist. "I know, I know, she's your sister—"

"She's a good person! A good, decent person!"

Lena held up her bound hand. "Not the impression I was getting!"

"I'll get her to apologize—"

"I don't want her to apologize."

"Well, I will get her to anyway. And I want you to promise not to go after Maggie Sawyer. For anything."

Lena hung her head. Like Cat, she hated admitting she was wrong. Unlike Cat, she was capable of doing so. After a fashion. "Come here, Kara," she said, her voice much softer, much more lightly strung.

Kara took a few steps, but held back from going to her, as much as she wanted to. She thought she recognized a part of herself in Lena; that Lena could get a certain way and just be impossible to talk to, impossible to dissuade, because someone had threatened what was _hers._ They had that in common. _My city, my company…_

So she had to insist on getting through to Lena and count on being one of the few who could. Because she didn't know if Lena could stop herself any more than she could.

"She's not your enemy, Lena, she was _upset."_

Lena eyed her. "Do you know what happens if one photograph is taken of _Lex Luthor's sister_ in cuffs? Stock prices plummet, careers end, _my people_ —"

"She wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking that you had hurt someone close to her. Put others at risk."

Lena's cheeks pulled in as she teethed them. Her eyes lowered slightly and she repeated herself, more plaintive: "Come here."

Kara walked up to her, but held herself back from embracing Lena. She wanted to just _shake_ her, to hug her and tell her _this,_ this is how much I care about you, and I care about Alex that much too, and if I have to take sides it'll rip me in half!

She felt like she was ripped in half already, seeing them at each other's throats.

"I understand you have to protect yourself, and your company, and your reputation… I worked for Cat Grant, I know you have to go under the table to get things done. But leave Maggie alone. Leave Alex alone. They're not your enemies."

Lena exhaled frostily. Whatever else she was, she was a woman of her word. If she promised not to go after someone, that was it, forever, no matter how they vexed her. Alex could have a gun to her head and Lena wouldn't lift a finger against her. It was a lot to ask of her. "Anyone else you want to spare from my wrath?" she asked evenly, trying to make a joke of it, even if her voice was too heavy for it to land.

"Winn Schott. Jimmy Olsen." She thought of saying J'onn, but that would never make sense without her secret too. And besides, he could take care of himself.

"The Toyman's son?" Lena's brow furrowed. "You do keep interesting company."

Kara relaxed a little, feeling Lena giving in. "It's what makes me such a good conversationalist." She leaned in, butting her hip against Lena's knee. _C'mon._

"Alright. I promise. No matter what the game is, I won't make a move against any of them."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. For all that Lena had… 'bottomed' the other night, she could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be.

"Now then… since you're here…" Lena reached to Kara's throat, holding the handcuff chains in either hand, and looped the link around the back of Kara's neck. "Are you as turned on right now as I am?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kara didn't mean to act like such a Catholic schoolgirl, really she didn't. It was just that sometimes it seemed humans thought of nothing but sex. "T-turned on?"

Lena sat down on her desk, her handcuffs still wrapped around Kara's neck so that she pulled the Kryptonian nearly on top of her. "Oh yes. That's what was so… _frustrating_ about all this. That _woman_ was chaining me up and throwing me against the wall, and even though I wanted to just…" Lena gnashed her teeth. "I _also_ couldn't help but think that if _you_ were doing that, it would be just a little perfect."

Kara blushed. She couldn't help it. "I mean, I… wait, my _sister?"_

"She was the one who put the handcuffs on me." Lena smiled at her. Kara didn't know how, but Lena had two entirely different smiles that just happened to share the same lips and the same teeth. One smile was warm and personable and shockingly affectionate for being her public face, greeting colleagues and business partners, but never with so much warmth as she did Kara.

The other smile was the one she was displaying now. Dark, dangerous, but not cold like Lillian's. It was feverishly warm. Kara felt like she would burn up before those teeth Lena flashed ever managed to close around her neck.

The first smile she could almost say no to. The second? Not a chance.

"Are you not in the mood to play with me?" Lena asked, teasing Kara with just how helpless she was.

Times like these were why Kara was not a good liar. How was she supposed to think? "I'm still a little mad at you… on Alex's behalf…" she admitted weakly. Lena's thighs were closing around her waist.

"We fought. Now we can make up. Don't you want to make… up?" Lena asked sadistically, tilting her chin up to Kara's mouth. Her back was arched, her head drifting back, offering her entire body up to Kara's gaze.

"I, uh, oh…" It felt a little disloyal to Alex, contemplating certain intimate acts with Lena _right after_ Kara had convinced her not to smear Alex or Alex's girlfriend. But she was _Lena's_ girlfriend. And she was eager to put the spat behind them and get back to being as shockingly happy as Lena could make her. But oh, would that leave Lena thinking she wasn't _serious_ about what she'd said about Alex and Maggie?

A natural disaster would be really helpful here in making up her mind, since saving lives always came first, but National City was so quiet. It seemed the loudest sound in it was Lena's racing heart. Rao, why did Lena have to _want her_ so much?

"Maybe you could give me five minutes to convince you?" Lena offered, looping the cuffs through Kara's hair, her hands flowing with teasing fingertips over Kara's face. "Or fifteen? You have, on occasion, been very easy to convince…"

As she kissed Kara, her hands began unbuttoning Kara's blouse, Kara could think of just about nothing but giving into Lena, surrendering to her, submitting to her, and she giggled as she thought of how odd it was that she'd been the one to tie Lena up and say certain things the other night. Lena laughed too, relieved that the fight was over, her fingers dipping into Kara's parted collar to feel…

The layering of Supergirl's costume.

In a flash, Kara had Lena spun around, pushing her facefirst into the wall to keep her from seeing, holding her in place as she reached with one hand to hold shut the opening that revealed the topmost stroke of her family's crest. She wasn't _thinking,_ she just knew she had to keep Lena from seeing it, the same as anyone.

It struck her a half-second later what she'd done.

"Lena, I am so-!" One-handed, she worked her buttons back into their holes, or at least some hole, she wasn't sure about the order. "So sorry!"

"No, no, that was _wonderful!"_ Lena gasped. "Oh God, have you been working out? I can't move at all."

Kara moved in quickly to grab hold of Lena's body with both her arms, holding her still that was, which was a little more believable than being able to completely manhandle Lena one-armed. "Yes, I—Pilates. And I was on a crash diet. Smoothies."

"Mmmm. And you play rough… I can't get loose at all, can I?"

Was Lena… talking dirty… to herself? "No," Kara said, trying to sound firm. "No, you can't!"

"I don't have a—" Lena struggled against Kara, somewhat half-heartedly. "I don't have any hope of escape!"

"Nope!"

"No matter how much I struggle." Lena was breathing hard. "No matter how much I _squirm?"_

"Uh-uh."

Lena pushed back against Kara, _hard,_ and mostly worried about her hurting herself, Kara pushed in on her, pressing her against the wall by using her own body to check her. It just made Lena grind harder against her. Especially her… lower anatomy.

Did she want Kara to spank her? One of the lines in the letter _had been_ "You're not a villain, but you are a very bad girl".

Kara rested her elbows against Lena, holding her in place that way while she reached into her blouse and rebuttoned her buttons into their correct holes. "You've been a real bad girl, Lena. I can't let you go."

"No, you can't. You can't."

"But…" Kara said, realizing that she'd managed to work herself into restraining her girlfriend with a full Supergirl costume on under her clothes—clothes being something that didn't tend to survive a Lena Luthor sex tornado. "Since I'm such a good girlfriend, I'm going to let you have one thing. One nice thing."

"Just one?" Lena asked, rolling her body against Kara as lovingly as she'd perform a song. Rao, she had a nice ass. What kind of illogical contradiction was it that the nicer the ass, the more someone was supposed to spank it? Not that Kara didn't want to, but with the goal of keeping her clothes intact and not at all torn off her body in mind…

"One," Kara insisted, so firmly she might've been Supergirling. "Then I'm going to tie you up and… and make you go to your room to think about what you've done!"

"Ooooh… is daddy angry with me?"

"Daddy… loves you very much," Kara ventured. She really didn't get the Earth's obsession with daddies. "But you have to learn your lesson."

"One nice thing…" Lena lowered her forehead to the wall, taking a deep breath as she relaxed a little in Kara's grip. "Why don't you reach into my pants and see what you've done to me?"

Kara put her hand at Lena's belly, felt her breath, and then moved her hand lower. Sometimes, she wondered if Lena felt the same way she did. Lust, yes, but only as a chaser to the intimacy, the romance. She never thought of this as fucking. It was just getting close to the woman she adored.

She reached under Lena's panties and felt her warmth, felt her fingers gripped like Lena was embracing her, and the soft sound of Lena's tightness being parted was like a musical elixir, champagne music, something for her fingers to dance to.

"Oh God, Kara… oh my God…"

Kara pressed her face into Lena's hair and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you, Lena. I love you so much."

"I love you…" Lena gasped, pressing her cheek to the wall, smearing her lips over the cool paneling. "Oh, Kara…"

Kara felt Lena go taut around her fingers—always so violent, so hard, never soft or gentle, not at the core of her. It was like she was trying to break Kara's fingers with her orgasm. Kara wrapped her other arm around Lena's midsection, holding her as she went limp and her breath couldn't stay inside her. She withdrew her fingers and felt how wet they really were, how they _dripped._ And she kissed the side of Lena's face that she was presented with, her hair and her ear and all the wonderful profile of her, that could make Kara fall in love with her every time she saw her.

Lena got her feet back under her quickly, she always did, but Kara kept holding her, both arms wrapped around her from behind, resting her chin on Lena's shoulder. And Lena reached back, over her head, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck, and it was almost like they were dancing.

Kara let the moment stretch as long as it would, but finally Lena let out a shuddering sigh that told her it was over. She tightened her grip, turning the embrace briefly into a hug, then let go of Lena. "I have to go," she said. "I need to check on Alex."

"Tell her I am sorry," Lena said. "About her friend being hurt."

"I will," Kara promised. "And she's sorry about trying to arrest you. She just maybe doesn't know it yet."

Lena smiled. "Speaking of knowing things, whatever your exercise regimen is, _please_ keep it up? I really enjoyed having you bench-press me. And I think I'll be enjoying it a lot more."

The second smile again.

"That wasn't a bench-press…" Kara said. Helplessly. "I have to go…"

 _New rule: whenever possible, do not wear things under your clothes around Lena Luthor._

Does that include underwear? a distinctly familiar-sounding part of her inner monologue asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had barely stepped foot back on her Earth—she really needed to learn its number—when her phone rang. She imagined it was Alex calling… she'd only expected to be gone a few hours, not a day and change, so naturally Alex would be worried. And Snapper, if he'd even noticed she hadn't shown up to work, would be furious. He'd probably noticed.

She was a little surprised to find that it was Lena's face on her phone. Seeing it brought everything rushing back. How the last time she'd really talked with Lena, it had been as herself, well, Kara Danvers, and she'd been forced to accuse Lillian Luthor in front of Lena. That hadn't gone well. While Lena hadn't exactly dumped her, everything had been so tense and overwrought and stressful that Kara was almost thankful when Lena told her to get out. She could take a few hundred atmospheres of pressure, but she couldn't take that office.

"Lena… hi…"

The anger in Lena's voice, as it turned out, had nothing to do with their earlier conversation. "Where have you been?"

Kara couldn't resist needling Lena just a little, considering what a jerk she'd been _to her girlfriend_ the other day. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"What are you, twelve?" Lena sighed, exhaled, zen'd herself, and Kara could tell that Lena had promised herself she'd be calm. A quick look at her phone told her that Lena had called ten times. Lena started again, much cooler. "I was worried."

No wonder Lena had sounded so frustrated. That was a startling admission coming from anyone, especially a Luthor, but Kara supposed people did worry when they didn't know you were Kryptonian. "I'm fine."

"So…" Lena said, elongating the word to the point of smacking her lips. "Where _have_ you been?"

She tried to sound as if she was just curious, wound up coming off slightly jealous. Like _Kara,_ of all people, would be able to meet a new person who was attracted to her and hook up with her immediately after a break-up.

She wasn't Maggie Sawyer or anything.

"Just out," Kara said, wishing she'd had time to get together with Alex to come up with a better story. With her luck, Lena had already called Alex to try and reach her, leaving Kara unable to use Alex as a cover story. "Some friends took me drinking. I thought you needed space."

"I called ten times, Kara. Does that sound like I need space?"

Kara bit her lip. "I didn't know you'd done that. My phone died."

"Ah. I see." Lena sounded distracted, and Kara could hear a keyboard clattering away over the line.

"Are you doing something?" she asked.

"Ordering you a new phone."

"Lena, you don't have to—"

"It's ordered," Lena reported. "You'll find it much more reliable. It's L-Corp's latest."

Kara found herself smiling, a little… besmirched. "I heard about what happened with Lillian. I wanted to call you… I've been sitting here with my phone charged, wondering what I should say…"

Not quite true, but she had found her mind wandering in the mirror universe, wondering how Lena was holding up. A little hard not to see Barry and Iris and think about her own relationship. Kara hated lying to Lena, but she had to be selective with the truth… she'd promised Alex…

Lena had said nothing while Kara hesitated, feeling like a heel and wondering just how manipulative she was being. Now she tried to be as honest as she could. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you about Lillian."

"I'm sorry," Lena said immediately. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You're my girlfriend, I should never yell at you…"

"You didn't yell," Kara protested. "You just… raised your voice a little. And needed to be alone for a while."

"You're far too charitable."

"I have to be. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Kara could feel Lena acknowledge it over the line, a little smile gracing Lena's words. "Maybe. Still. I didn't have any choice in Lillian being in my life. I _did_ choose you. That should merit something."

"Maybe you could clear a meeting from your busy schedule and let me take you to lunch?" Kara offered. "To thank you for the phone?"

"I think I'm the one who owes you lunch."

"We'll go Dutch."

"If it's in National City, I probably own the restaurant."

"You can't impress me, Lena, I'm friends with Cat Grant."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before hanging up, a weight off Kara's shoulders now that the fight was over. If she strained her ears, she could hear a similar exhale from Lena. Which left just one more thing unsaid.

* * *

Hovering down to the balcony of Lena's office, Supergirl expected to be able to make the same lofty entrance as ever. She wasn't expecting Lena to be lying out on a lounge chair, wearing only a bikini, sunglasses, and a floppier hat than Kara would've credited her with.

The unfair thing about Lena was that her face was so lovely, and she dressed so conservatively, that you couldn't really prepare yourself for her body. You were just finished being impressed by her face, and then there was… Kara tried to avoid staring, considering it wouldn't be very heroic of Supergirl to stare at a half-naked woman, especially one she wasn't technically dating… at the moment… while she wore the costume…

But Lena's body was interesting. It was very, very interesting, and not at all hard to look at. Hard not to look at, really.

"Well. Seems this is my day for cute blondes." Lena lowered her sunglasses. "I'm in a good mood, Supergirl. Rewarding myself with some sun. Please try not to ruin it."

"The sun?" Kara asked, before realizing no, that was dumb. "I just stopped by to thank you for your help with Cadmus. I know it couldn't have been easy…"

"It was, actually." Lena reached down beside her chair—the stretching doing _extra_ interesting things to her bikini top and what it contained—to pick up a glass of lemonade and have a sip. "The hard part was waiting as long as I did to show that smug bitch she'd failed. But the look on her face was worth it."

Family squabbles. Kara hated being in the middle of these things. Or, off to the sides… "Yes, that was pretty worrying. It seems like you could've spared me a big headache and just not given her the element, even if it was fake."

Lena let out a soft exhale as she finished her drink. The only thing that could've drawn Kara's eyes off Lena's bikini—or the peace lily she was focusing on so hard that it was literally almost bursting into flames—was the sudden satisfied part of Lena's lips. "That would've been easier, yes. But not nearly as much fun."

"You do like to have fun," Kara murmured, not even noticing how sultry her voice had become, and Lena pushed up the brim of her hat with one finger to look at Supergirl, most peculiarly.

Kara brushed her hands together as if she'd finished doing something. "Well, thanks again for your help, no matter how dramatic it was, but I think I hear a fire on the other side of town…"

"Uh-huh," Lena replied, flipping over and oh, dear, her bottoms didn't have much more material in the back than they did in the front. Though it seemed like there was a lot more of the Lena in the back than…

"Need me to do your back?" It just slipped out.

Lena looked over her shoulder. "My what?"

Kara tried to cringe as stoically as possible. It was not very. "Your back. Need me to put sunscreen on your back?"

"What about your fire?

Honestly, Kara wasn't that… oh. _The_ fire. "The fire department got there. It's fine."

Lena rolled over onto her side, resting her weight on her elbow, and Rao help her, Kara could see a nipple. She suddenly wanted to know whether or not Lena _knew_ she could see that nipple far more than she'd ever wanted to know if Lena was evil or not.

"I have a girlfriend," Lena said.

"Yes!" Kara said stridently. "Which is why I was not coming onto you… I _wasn't…_ I was just… skin cancer…" What was that phrase Alex liked to say? "Just gals being pals!"

The skin between Lena's eyes knotted for a moment, then relaxed. "Although, I suppose we could share…"

Kara's eyelids bolted away from each other. "Share?"

"Assuming Kara's alright with it, I mean. She's a little… modest? But I think not as much as she suspects."

Kara's eyelids were not getting any closer. "Share?"

"You know, like Lois Lane does? I hear that's how she does it. She's married to some reporter, but everyone knows that she and Superman—"

"Lois Lane is a feminist icon and she would not… I mean… I'm sure her husband is more than enough for her…"

"And Kara's more than enough for me. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little double date, minus one. You know her, right? Kara Danvers?"

 _I cannot believe I am being pimped to myself,_ Kara thought. She wished she could tell Lena that sure, a threesome was intriguing, if Lena really really wanted to do it, but the only way she could have one with Kara Danvers and Supergirl was if J'onn pulled another T-1000, and that was just… "Ewww!"

Lena's eyes narrowed. "What was that?

"What was what?"

Lena swung her legs off the lounge chair, standing up to her full impressive height. Kara felt her fire get a little worse, with no fire trucks in sight. "That. Just now. I tell you my girlfriend is Kara Danvers and you go 'ewww'?"

"Oh, noooo—" Kara batted her hands together, trying to look innocent, but it was like a centipede trying to figure out how it moved all its legs together. She could _feel_ her cuteness failing as Lena darkened. "I just heard something really gross with my super-hearing, that's all."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I can't describe it in polite company."

"Uh-huh." Lena poked a finger right into Supergirl's crest. "I'll have you know that _maybe_ Kara doesn't run around in a _tight_ shirt and _short_ little skirts, but she is a _lovely, caring, beautiful_ person who satisfies _me_ more than anyone I've ever been with!"

Kara couldn't help but smile at that. "She does?"

Unfortunately, Lena took the smile as an condescending smirk. "She does! And _you,_ you puffed-up Superman _rip-off,_ don't deserve to be in the same zip code as her!"

"Ms. Luthor, really, I don't have anything against Kara Danvers. I know her, she's a friend—"

"Yeah, right, then why do I never see the two of you together?" Lena crossed her arms, staring daggers at Supergirl. "We could've been the best night of your life, Supergirl, but you blew it. So maybe the next time you fly by the tower, peek in our room to see what you're missing. I'm sure Kara would love for you to find out what multiple strap-on orgasms look like."

Kara flew off before she burst out laughing. She really had to tell Lena the truth.

But sometime after she figured out what that strap-on business was all about.


	5. Chapter 5

Mon-El shoved the Tupperware container into Kara's hands before opening the lid, letting out a gale of steam. The spaghetti was still warm. The meatball sauce he'd poured over it was bubbling.

"Supergirl! I-a make you-a de Spaghetti! A nice-a plate-a pasta for de nice-a girl! Taste-a so good, you wanna slappa my face!"

"Thank you for the food, Mon," Kara said, feeling very Jamaican, as she always did around him. She sniffed the sauce. "Thank you _a lot_ for the food. But, uh… what's with the accent?"

Mon-El dropped it like a hot potato. "Secret identity. I figured the glasses thing might not work for me, so if I craft some sort of persona, then people won't mistake Italian-me for non-Italian-me."

"Yes, but… why Italy?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Maggie was the only one who would help me come up with an accent."

Kara wasn't sure that added up, but the food was warm and the sooner she got her end of the ask over with, the better. She went to her kitchen for a fork. "Mon, I need to ask a favor."

"Yeah, sure, any—shit… yeah-a, sure, anything for de-a nice girl! Hard to stay in-character…"

"You know I'm seeing Lena, right?"

"Yeah, Alex mentioned it. Isn't she potentially evil?"

"Only a little potentially!" Kara insisted.

Mon-El nodded anyway. "Niiice."

Kara scowled for a moment as she ladled some spaghetti into her mouth. Whatever other problems Mon-El's libertinism caused, it did make him an excellent cook. If Lena didn't have a private chef, they'd have a real love triangle on their hands.

"So Lena…" Kara began, poking her fork through the spaghetti as if checking it for clues. "Who is a great girlfriend, just awesome, I'd tell you you should date her if I wasn't dating her and if she weren't probably a lesbian? Mainly a lesbian? Mostly a lesbian? We haven't really gotten down to brass tacks there."

"Eh, she's a brunette. Not my thing. Try one of the meatballs. It make-a di boom-boom, no canna control!"

"Right." Kara speared one. "So Lena has mentioned, in passing, and this is top-secret, need to know, privileged information."

Mon-El crossed his heart. She was so glad she'd taught him that gesture.

Kara lifted the meatball. "She is apparently… possibly… allegedly interested in strap-ons."

"I see," Mon-El nodded. "What's a strap-on?"

Of course. He didn't know what a banana was, why would he know about strap-ons? Then again, considering _everything,_ it had seemed like a safe assumption. "It's the human version of an Argosian sagex-br'm."

Mon-El blinked. "But… the thorns?"

"No thorns. Hence, their version."

"Hunh. Never pictured a sagex-br'm without thorns. I _guess_ it would work."

Kara stuffed the meatball in her mouth, chewed almost tastelessly, and gulped. "The thing is, Lena and I have mostly been… doing things… that are not that."

"Such—" Mon-El started.

Kara held up a finger. "Don't! Not what I was asking about!"

"Point taken."

"And if we do use a… thornless sagex-br'm, I would not have much experience in that. And I have noticed you have… much the equivalent… and experience in that field of…" Kara had to set her spaghetti down, her hands needed to knead together so bad. " _Do not!"_

"I wasn't saying anything," Mon-El protested.

"You were thinking it very loudly."

"It's just… that is the straightest line anyone has ever gotten."

"I'm aware."

"Men go their whole lives dreaming of a straight line like that."

Kara closed her eyes, steepled her fingers under her nose, and practically inhaled her nail polish. "If we could just treat this… like pasta! Like a completely asexual, platonic, really scientific way of making pasta. I would be open to you telling this story."

Mon-El looked off into the distance. "This could be one of those series of tweets that people screencap and put on Facebook…"

Kara was suddenly really glad that when _she'd_ arrived on Earth, there was no Facebook. Rao only knew what impression Mon-El was getting of humanity. "You can't use my name, though. Say I'm Karen Starr or something."

"Okay, got it."

"Now please just tell me what you think Lena might like if you were in my shoes while we were doing that… maneuver?"

She looked steadily at Mon-El.

Mon-El looked back at her.

"Well, uh, the first thing, obviously—"

"Foreplay, right?" Kara moved hurriedly to take her grocery list off the fridge, flip to the next note on the pad, and hover a magnetic pen over it. "Lena and I are really good at that, but like, hypothetically, do you think I should be wearing the apparatus during that? Or should I put it on after the foreplay but before the… business? It could break the mood if it takes too long, I suppose I should practice putting it on. I mean, if I can put my costume on in a second, there's no reason a strap-on—"

"You know what?" Mon-El held up his hands. "This isn't working for me."

"C'mon!" Kara cried, tapping her pen against the page. "I've used my super-hearing enough times to know that all guys like talking about their cocksmanship, and the one time I actually ask someone to do it—"

"Did you just say cocksmanship?"

"It's a word! I work in print!"

Mon-El ran his hands down his face. "Please appreciate that I'm someone who virtually never feels awkward or uncomfortable. This is the most awkward and uncomfortable I have ever been, and I had to have what toilet paper was explained to me."

Kara sympathized with him. She didn't know why humans didn't use the three seashells either. "Why?" Kara demanded. "Because I want to have a frank and open discussion about sexuality?"

"Yes! It's just, it's you!" Mon-El jabbed a finger at her. "You're looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes and your little notetaking like you want to go over the ten most delicious pancakes I've ever eaten or something! But no! You wanna talk about… penetration!"

Kara had to admit, now that he'd mentioned it, she would like to know the ten most delicious pancakes he'd ever eaten. But other than that, she was actually somewhat offended. "Just because I'm cute and girly and soft doesn't mean I'm not a mature, sexual being who is willing to take charge of her own pleasure!" Kara stomped her foot to punctuate her point.

Mon-El just stared at her. "That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"It was not!"

"Look, I'll write it down, okay?" Mon-El picked up a pencil from the coffee mug Kara was using as something people keep pencils in. "I'll make a long list of everything you should know about… thrusting. Then you can read it, with me out of the room, and I can stop feeling like a pervert."

"Works for me!" Kara floated up the fridge to pick up a notebook on top of it, then brought it over to Mon-El. "Use the last pages. My dream journal's in the front."

"You're killing me, Zor-El." Mon-El started writing. "Okay, I'm gonna ask one question, and please wait at least five minutes before you make eye contact with me after."

"Shoot."

"How would you describe Lena's anus?"

* * *

"Okay," Mon-El said. Having pulled the pages out, he now shuffled them together by banging the bottom edges on the counter. "Everything you ever wanted to know about sex with only one vagina."

"Thanks, Mon. I really appreciate it." Kara flipped through the sheaf of papers.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, one sec, on page 12, you said—"

"Dude, seriously, talk to Jimmy about it. He must know _something."_

"Jimmy's visiting Metropolis," Kara said. "Maybe I should ask Winn?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I'm going…" He started for the door, then stopped on one heel, circling back around. "So, wait… you're in a relationship with Lena Luthor?"

"I told you, she's not evil. If she is evil, she's just a little bit evil. She's fun-evil. Like those Real Housewife shows."

"But you are in a relationship with her?"

"Yes."

"Then I should definitely not sleep with her?"

"She's a brunette!" Kara pointed out, so aghast that _that_ was the only objection she could muster.

"There are wigs."

Kara had to cover her face with the sheaf. "Daxamites…"


	6. Chapter 6

There were two things Kara needed to do to make her relationship with Lena work. One was simple. Tell Lena she was Supergirl. Just tell her. She could put that off some, because surely Lena wouldn't expect them to be telling each other deepest, darkest secrets—or very bright and airy secrets—on the first date. But now that, thanks to Mon-El, she knew some of Lena's fetishes and was looking forward to trying one or two or four, it seemed like they were becoming a little intimate not to know about second jobs.

Well, she didn't get paid. More of a hobby. Surely, Lena wouldn't resent taking a few months to be told about a hobby, right? Long enough to be sure they were, like, training for marriage and not just being weird sex friends.

The second thing Kara needed to do was tell _Alex_ that she was telling Lena that she was Supergirl. That was the first thing, really, because if Kara told Lena without telling Alex that she was telling Lena, it would become one of those sore subjects that Alex would crab about to Maggie and then Maggie would probably tell all her cop friends to give Lena a bunch of parking tickets. Lena could afford it, but still, that was a level of trust in the interplay between civilians and police down the drain.

So, Kara waited until she'd fought a forest fire and thus had an excuse to be in her Supergirl costume, which she always thought made her look as particularly badass and intimidating as she felt in it, and she visited Alex's apartment. Thankfully, Maggie wasn't there.

Kara huffed a sigh. Might as well get this over with before the two of them U-hauled. There was no way she wanted to be faced with a soft butch united front.

"So I was thinking of telling my girlfriend I was Supergirl."

Alex, who was standing at the kitchen island eating a bowl of ice cream, smelled a rat. She fiddled her spoon at the largest scoop in her bowl, as if wondering where to begin the autopsy. Kara gulped.

Though she'd been careful to thread some hints about seeing someone new, while also demurring that she didn't want to say anything until she 'knew what it was', she knew that she could be dating _Lucy Lane_ and Alex would get her dander up, because why should her sister settle for the Lane sister that didn't have a Pulitzer?

Also, she was kinda in the mood for ice cream now.

"So it's getting serious," Alex observed. She peeled off a spoonful of ice cream as if flaying some unfortunate soul alive. "Funny how I still don't know her name."

"Well, I wouldn't say serious, more… committed?" Kara waggled her shoulders, before thinking that was a bit too mild-mannered for this conversation. "Yeah, it's serious, but between you and Maggie and work and Mon-El and the DEO and Cadmus, I really haven't been able to gossip about it. But, yeah, we've been dating a while. And she likes me, I like her… definitely bi over here, that's for sure…"

"Anyone I'd know? Now that you _know what it is?"_

Maybe she should tell Kal first. He'd probably be really supportive. He didn't hold anything against supervillain-y types. Hadn't there been something between him and Maxima? Maybe not, but she still doubted he'd judge. Hell, he'd let his best friend go after his cousin. That was far from the guy code.

Well, she'd told Mon-El, even without quite entirely meaning to, so she should absolutely be able to tell Alex…

"Okay, she was adopted, so I don't know her birth name—it's kind of like how she doesn't know I'm Supergirl—but her slave name or whatever is Lena Luthor. Ugh, _what_ , slave name? That can't be the right English. You know what I—"

"You're dating Lena Luthor?" Alex howled, somewhere between a demand and a shocked question. "Are you out of your mind?"

Not this time. Kara wasn't going to be defensive, not on this. She planted her hands on her hips and demanded right back. "I wouldn't think you, of all people, would have a problem with her."

"Don't play the gay card on me, you... you _bisexual."_ Alex put her fists on her hips, as if they were both readying for some duel. " _Maggie_ is a dedicated police officer who risks her life to defend people. Lena Luthor is a corporate shark who, oh yeah, might turn out to be a supervillain-"

"Just because she's a Luthor?"

"It's a risk," Alex insisted. "And out of all the people my sister could date, I would like it to be someone who has only a one percent chance of trying to take over the world instead of..." Alex took a hand from her hip to scratch the air near her head, seeking a number. "Ten percent!"

"I know her and she has a zero percent chance of breaking bad, okay?"

"You would say that about anyone."

"I'm not _dating_ anyone! Do you really think that I'd go out with her if I thought there was a chance she'd hurt me, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Do you think anyone does?" Alex stabbed her spoon into her ice cream, realizing it was dripping on her hand, and advanced on Kara. "And even if she's pure as the driven snow, she still has _bad guys_ at every family reunion! What if Lutessa or Nasthalia or _someone_ checks up on Lena and finds out about you? You're putting yourself on the Luthors' radar in your most vulnerable identity!"

"So I'm taking a chance. I do that every day. If anyone's prepared for it, it's me."

"It's different when you let someone into your heart. You're inviting someone into our family here, and I don't think you could handle having someone in your family turn on you."

"I won't have to," Kara said, finally sounding as sure of herself as she _was._ As sure of Lena as she was.

Alex sighed, the furious calculation in her eyes now turning to finding ways to live with this. "Fine. _Fine._ Just promise me you won't tell her your secret."

"Alex, c'mon, she's a smart woman, she's going to notice-"

"So _be careful._ And hold off onto telling her for as long as possible, until you're sure it's real. I know it'll be hard, but trust me—please, please trust me—that's the safest way you could go about this."

Kara could see Alex wouldn't budge on this. "Alright. I won't tell her." She smiled slightly. "I'll wait until marriage, just like Mom and Dad raised me to..."

"Such a martyr," Alex groused, though she was smiling too. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run another security check on Lena Luthor."

"I thought you'd already-"

"A _real one."_

Kara suddenly felt bad for Lena's firewalls.


	7. Chapter 7

Now that she'd gotten Alex's blessing—well, her acceptance—she was okay with it—it was time for Kara to tell Lena. And possibly have some hardcore sex. One or the other, both were fine.

Lena's apartment, since she'd finally moved out of the hotel she'd been staying at and found a proper mortgage, reminded Kara a little of home, funnily enough. Lena had a thing for crystals, clear glass. Instead of wood, the furniture had its plush cushions set into glassware frames, which was so avant-garde Kara was still a little squeamish about sitting down. The counters were the same smoky, tinted glass, though thankfully the appliances were more traditional. It all made Kara remind herself that Lena was creating jobs, employing someone to squeegee all her surfaces every day.

She came in and there was Lena, waiting for her, one of her fashionable trenchcoat buttoned closed and fitted so tight to her body that it could've been all she wore. She looked thrillingly paradoxical without heels, just her stockinged feet on the white carpet—her make-up still impeccable, her hair incredible, but the slightest taboo in there being a chink in her armor.

"Lena, I have something I want to tell you—"

"Get the door," Lena said.

Kara closed it behind her, and the moment she did, the apartment's artistic lighting became red and blunt and gruesome.

Red sunlight.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Lena asked, standing from the arm of the couch she'd been leaning on, holding a remote in her hand. "Your big secret? That you tried to hide from me? How long did you think I wouldn't know?"

The red sunlight wasn't uncomfortable, except in the prickling subconscious way of knowing her powers were being leached out of her, suppressed, a more human existence being imposed on her. She was losing her senses, she was finding out that she couldn't fly, but all of that was immaterial next to finding out that Lena couldn't be trusted.

Lena set the remote on a niche where her phone was charged, then toyed almost mockingly with the belt on her trench. "You're evil, Kara. An alien invader, come to destroy everything. And now you have me prisoner. You've found out my secret."

Lena opened her trenchcoat.

"I'm Supergirl."

Kara blinked. Lena was wearing the Supergirl costume that a sorority girl on Halloween would pick. The top came up to just under her breasts, the skirt came down to only mid-thigh, and the cape seemed really insubstantial. The boots were nice, though. Knee-highs, Jesus…

"You're such a monster," Lena continued, nestling her hands on the hem of her skirt and trying to pull it down further than it was meant to go. "You even made me take off my panties. And with my skirt so short and skimpy, anyone could see me… down there. You criminal!"

Kara had to admit, Lena had a rich fantasy life. "I'm… I'm going to do more than that, Lena—"

"Superslut," Lena interrupted, whispering sotto voce. "Call me Superslut."

Oh God, Kara took it back, how clichéd could you get? Though she supposed at least Lena got off on it. Bank robbers just thought they were so clever…

"You're going to service my deviant sexual desires, Superslut!" Kara stated firmly, feeling uncomfortably like she was at a job interview. _I have two identities, why is this role-playing stuff coming so hard to me?_ "Otherwise, I'll… I'll blow up the city!"

"No!" Lena sniffled. "Don't do it! The people!"

 _Oh Rao, do I really sound like that? I don't sound like that._

"Fine," Lena continued, setting her jaw. "If it'll… save lives. I'll let you ravage me."

She went to the kitchen table, where she'd set a handbag like a centerpiece. Nice handbag, too. Kara would have to ask her where she'd got it. Lena opened it up and brought out… yup, that was a strap-on. And either she wanted Kara to clean her glasses with that spray bottle or it was lube.

Probably lube.

"Just please be gentle with me…" Lena cast big, puppy dog eyes in Kara's direction. "I'm a virgin."

 _C'mon, Lena, have you seen me? Do I look like I have trouble getting laid?_ Though, admittedly, Kara was currently having a bit of difficulty getting out of her pants. Hopping a little. She'd never thought about how little she had to worry about keeping her balance without being able to fly. But finally, she got her pants off, only then stopping to think that if she'd known she were role-playing some fiendish villain, she probably would've gone for different underwear than the pink thong.

Then again, some of them…

Kara got into the harness with a minimum of fuss, though she doubted she'd ever get used to having _that_ protruding from _there._ No wonder guys were so obsessed with the things—it really was hard to focus with something like that between her thighs. Then she took the lube and, oh, it was kinda like a whipped cream aerosol can, fizzing out a thick blotch of clear cream that she ran down the length of her, errr, Johnson?

 _This is all getting pretty Freudian,_ Kara thought, massaging the lubricant into her thing's contours. Then, because it was Lena, she sprayed a little more on just to be on the safe side and massaged that in as well. Then, just to be really on the safe side, she squeezed out a huge wedge of it onto her thing's tip and it fell off and hit the carpet.

"Oh, umm," Kara said, "does this stuff stain? I mean, do you have any club soda?"

Lena dropped her cringing bondage superheroine act, staring at Kara imperiously. "Really not the time, Kara. Just call me a whore or something!"

"You're a… you're a sex worker," Kara said. "You're really good at it though…"

Lena rolled her eyes, so Kara pushed her hand into Lena's scalp. Though not causing any pain, it was so shocking a gesture and so quick a move as to be aggressive. And for once, Kara didn't have to worry about shaking someone's hand and crushing their fingers, about stepping down too hard and cracking concrete…

She pushed her fingers into Lena's hair, scouring her hand close to Lena's skull. The red lighting tried its best on Lena's dark hair, holding the crimson back so it was only in glints, like embers of a dying fire. It was probably just that impression registering in Kara's head, but Lena's hair felt very warm as Kara grasped a handful of it and pulled Lena close to her.

God, her arm was flexing but she wasn't hurting Lena at all, wasn't too strong, wasn't too alien—she was just a little rough for Lena. "I said, Superslut, that you. Are. A sex worker."

"I… I'm a sex worker," Lena agreed, quivering, but Kara didn't need her supersenses to know it wasn't fear shaking her.

"Hold still," Kara ordered, releasing Lena's hair with one last tug, so it fell disheveled in front of Lena's face.

She got down on her knees and could already smell Lena, that scent of hers that was under every perfume, every body wash, every shampoo. She unhooked the skirt and swirled it away. Lena's arousal was running down her thighs like she was a lit candle melting down, and Kara slapped a hand on the inside of Lena's knee and ran her palm up the trim muscle, smiling up at Lena as she rubbed her own wetness into the skin of her inner thigh.

"Jesus," Lena whimpered.

"Get down here," Kara commanded, and Lena moaned as she obeyed. Kneeling down in front of Kara, so slowly and eager to please that it was a submission, and Kara could feel a surge against the base of her strap-on with every breath she took. Lena wanted that. Lena wanted her to use that.

She took Lena by the shoulders and laid her down to the side, rolling her onto her back, hair a spilling copper mess on the scarlet carpet, face flushed into fire, the blue of her crop top and its darkened S a shadow that seemed to be trying in vain to cover her. Down between her legs, the little flame of her dark hair refracting the red sunlight, oasis in a red desert. Kara felt herself breathing hard. She never breathed hard.

She quickly positioned herself on top of Lena's lush body, wondering how she could be so lucky, wishing she could roleplay but she couldn't, she could only think of how lucky she was, how fortunate she was to have every little part of Lena. It seemed like there should be an arm missing, a leg she wasn't entitled to, but it was all there and Lena had decided that it was all hers. Kara brought her dildo to the opening it was made for and she plunged inside, carefully, gently, but Lena was so wet it was like she was being sucked down there. She had enough of her senses left to feel the flood that welcomed her into Lena's starving sex.

Kara lunged away in complete bliss, pumping and plunging into Lena. She felt Lena's needing body shiver and shake with passion, her breasts glimmering and quivering in the light as they heaved, trying to catch the darkroom light that bounced off them. Kara bent down to kiss them, kiss the S, and it all felt so apropos she could scream.

Just for now, pretend Lena knew. Just for now, pretend Lena understood.

Lena's hands came up, circling Kara's face, catching her for a kiss that went on so long it distracted Kara from the motion of her hips, and Lena had to give a little twitch of her lower body to compel Kara to start again, thrusting into her and producing those indelible little moans that tickled Kara's tongue inside Lena's mouth.

It was a little cheeky for a Supergirl to be with her arch-nemesis, though, so Kara took one of Lena's hands by the wrist, wrenched it away from their bodies, and stretched it across the floor to pin it to the ground. Lena's fingers tightened on the lush carpet, seeming more turned on than ever by Kara's casual mastery over her.

"Oh—you villain—you're going to run that thing through my body—you're going to impale me with it—oh God—you're killing me!" she groaned happily. "I'm dying… dear God, I'm dying."

Kara felt herself smiling and tried to stay in character. Right now, the bad guy didn't care if Supergirl lived or died, so long as she could rid herself of all the anger in her body.

It wasn't too far from the truth. Having red sunlight bearing down on her, superseding her powers, meant that she could cut loose. She could fuck Lena as hard as she wanted and maybe, just maybe, Lena could take it.

Kara felt a burn in her muscles as she hunched into Lena, held her down against vigorously false protests, and she loved knowing that she was giving everything she had to her girlfriend.

The whole thing seemed so unreal to Kara. She had never had a lover so completely under her power, gasping and bucking as though she was trying to give more and more of herself to Kara. She'd had sex, it had been good, but it had never been like this. Now—with this beautiful, loony, awe-inspiring creature, some of the awkwardness and nerves she'd been living with had been squelched. Not everything had to be a test, or a secret, or a challenge. It could be just… a game. It could be _them._

Though Kara wanted to continue the ravishment of Lena's lust-crazed body, she couldn't. Her body had reached its newfound physical limits, imposed on it by the red hue that colored everything. But that was alright—she could see from Lena's flushed face, her disbelieving gaze, the ruby-red sheen of the sweat that covered her, that she was more than satisfied.

As Kara lay panting, trying to catch her breath, she took the dildo from inside of Lena and rested her body over Lena, as sweaty and breathless as she herself. She remembered in quick flashes all the little delights Lena had enjoyed, the helpless thankfulness that had shone in her eyes, over the seeming eternity that Kara had been able to keep the rhythm going. Her muscles might be on fire now, sweaty and sore with effort, but Lena's need had driven her as far beyond her limits as her own determination ever had.

Kara felt herself grinning. The appropriately reddish warmth on her lap was not her own, it was Lena's. She'd enjoyed herself many times, so much so that it was smeared on Kara's body as well.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Lena asked, sounding wonderfully breathless. Like she'd never stop panting.

"Oh, am I Kara again?"

"Well, you're no supervillain," Lena ribbed. "Next family reunion I go to, I'm getting you a few tips."

"Or maybe I could just roll you over," Kara teased. "Do it that way."

Lena bit her lip. Kara could _see her_ thinking about it. If she had her X-ray vision, and could look into Lena's brain for the exact thought itself, it could not have been more obvious.

"Maybe in the morning," Lena offered. "I think I'll be having enough trouble sitting down."

"Alright, Supergirl. Mind turning off the mood lighting? Red isn't your color."

"Every color is my color…" Lena groped for the remote, but it was too far away. "Christ… Siri, resume normal lighting!"

The red vanished, replaced by normal white light. Without her skin cells processing her native spectrum, Kara could feel the stored yellow sunlight racing back through her body.

Again, she had to worry about touching Lena, crushing Lena—about everything that was her being a danger to Lena, from her enemies to her allies.

And Alex had asked her how she could date Lena when it was such a risk. The question was how Lena could date her.

"Your sex dungeon is a smart home," Kara said. "Which Fifty Shades book was that?"

"The one where the two lesbians go to bed and cuddle all night while watching TV. And one of them has a monster movie marathon saved on her DVR."

"All this effort to get me in the mood and you could've just said that…"


	8. Chapter 8

"So this," Kara said, "Yeah, this is crazy. How long has this been going on?"

Mon-El shrugged. It seemed like he had his hands all over Lucy Lane, but really he just couldn't stop holding her hand.

It still seemed like a little too much. Blame her repressed Kryptonian upbringing…

"Well," Mon-El said, "every alien I've met on Earth has said that if I ever get a chance, I should date a Lane woman…"

Lucy slapped Mon-El's shoulder. "Can we stop with the… what's the portmanteau… 'Superlois' jokes? My sister is very happily married. To a human!"

Mon-El snapped the fingers of his free hand to show off how he had retained information. One of Kara's first lessons on humanity was how people liked it if you didn't forget personal details about them. "Clark Kent! I knew that!"

"Very good reporter," Lena said. "Just like Kara here."

"I don't know," Mon-El said. "He might have a little alien in him." He grinned at Lucy. "I mean, _you—"_

"You're this close to getting a glass of water thrown in your face," Lucy said.

"Is that a mating ritual?"

Lucy ducked her head to hide a grin. " _Not everything_ is a mating ritual, Mon-El, God…"

"You could've fooled me."

Kara wasn't sure whose idea it had been for them all to go on a double date, but she knew Lena had latched onto it, loving the thought of using her wealth and status to take them all out for a night on the town, dinner at a ritzy restaurant with sides _and_ desserts. And if Lena wanted to spoil her a little, and her friends, who was Kara to say no?

Particularly when she got an appetizer out of the deal…

The waiter showed up with another order of piping hot bread rolls. Technically, Kara supposed she should be play-acting that they burned her hands, but that would mean waiting a bit before she shoved one in her mouth. That was a lame idea for lame people.

"I think I have to visit the ladies' room," Lena said.

Lucy automatically got up to join her, and Lena cast an expectant look at Kara to follow. Lucy mirrored it.

"I think I'll," Kara said once she'd swallowed her current bite, "y'know, stay on. These things are only hot once."

"Okay," Lena said, and went off with Lucy.

Mon-El lowered his voice. "Human women always do that, have you noticed? It's _weird."_

"Shush," Kara said as she focused her hearing. "I'm trying to listen."

"Kara, are you listening in on them?" Mon-El asked. "That's disgusting."

Kara hung her head. "I know, I know, I just—really have to be able to trust Lena before I tell her anything about my, my stuff, and I know I'm a bad girlfriend, and I shouldn't let Alex hack her, and I shouldn't let her go around thinking she's dating a human because that's a whole part of my life she knows nothing about and she deserves to—"

"No, not that," Mon-El said. "They're in the bathroom. Do you know what humans do in there? With their bowels?"

"Yes, Mon, I know—"

"I mean, I knew Kryptonians were stuffy, but I thought they'd at least have the apparatus—"

"I have an apparatus, Mon! Now shh, they're talking."

Mon-El reached for a bread roll. "By all means, don't let me stop you from invading their privacy. Their bowel privacy."

* * *

"Would I be just totally out of line if I asked you what lipstick you're wearing?" Lucy asked.

Lena was already reaching into her purse, so she took out the container. "Code Red by Make Up Store. I'm trying to tone down the vamp act a little bit. This is for friends and family consumption, after all."

"It looks great," Lucy said, "very understated."

"Well, you know, you go bold all the time, it loses something."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy agreed.

"Would you like it?" Lena asked, holding the container out.

"Oh, I couldn't."

"It's no problem. I have about twenty more at home and I've barely used this one."

Lucy took it. "Thanks."

Lena stared at her hair, making a minute adjustment to a strand falling across her cheek. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's it like… dating an alien?"

"Oh," Lucy said, sounding disabused.

"I don't mean it… I don't want, like, gory details, but isn't it a little weird?"

"Well, ah, it can be," Lucy said. "Mon-El isn't like a lot of aliens who've lived on Earth a while… he came here fairly recently and there's a lot he's still getting used to. And he's not an immigrant, he's a refugee—his home world was destroyed, now he's stuck here, which he hates talking about, of course."

"Men," Lena agreed.

"He's got this idea of being a hero like…" Lucy gestured. "Supergirl, because he has powers, but does that pay the rent? And there are drawbacks to his abilities that make that… interesting."

"Oh?" Lena asked. "Such as?"

"No offense, but I'm not really comfortable talking about that."

Lena looked aghast. "Oh, yes, of course."

"It's just something he told me in confidence."

"His, ah, Kryptonite?"

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"I get it. If I were dating Supergirl and people didn't know about Kryptonite, I wouldn't be writing it on bathroom stalls or anything."

"What about you?" Lucy asked. "If you weren't with Kara, would you consider dating an alien?"

Lena paused. "I don't know if I'd consider dating anyone if I weren't with Kara. It's not that I'm antisocial, it's just that people are… they can be… I'm more comfortable on my own. Except Kara makes me feel…"

Lucy smiled. "I get it. It's written all over your face."

"It is, isn't it?" Lena washed her hands one last time. "Well, then why am I keeping her waiting?"

* * *

"Bladders too," Mon-El was saying as Kara, face burning, pulled back her hearing. "Did you know about this? Surprisingly inefficient. You'd think they'd just do one or the other, but no…"

"I think I need to tell her," Kara said.

"About bladders? I don't think she's going to want to hear it."

Kara blinked slowly. "That I'm an alien. That I'm Supergirl. All of it!"

"Okay. But I think you should know, humans seem to like it when secrets are being kept from each other. Have you seen any of their TV shows?"


	9. Chapter 9

A bystander might've thought that Lena Luthor was tipsy by the way she came out of the restaurant, infected with the giggles, supported by Kara Danvers, clinging to the blonde woman as if _trying_ to pull her off-balance. Kara knew better though. Lena had had her share of wine, but the real relaxant for her was time in Kara's presence, luxuriating in the warmth and trust that Kara endeavored to surround her with like blankets on a cold day. Lucy and Mon-El might not've been Lena's biggest fans, but they'd been polite and sweet and friendly, clearly trusting Kara's judgment of her girlfriend, which made for a happy and relaxed Lena.

With a steel hand clinched on Lena's waist, Kara guided Lena to a cab, and let the brunette nuzzle into her for the car ride back to Lena's. She caught eyes in the rear-view mirror, the driver looking at them instead of the road. Maybe it was that they were both women. Maybe it was that it was Lena Luthor. Maybe Kara was just that cute. But she was surprised to discover that she didn't feel out of place or singled out or unnerved by the attention. Lena was a soporific that left her feeling completely at peace.

At her own building, Lena was more dignified, in control, walking stoutly at Kara's side without missing a step. Literally. It was so infuriating that in the elevator, Kara practically leapt into her arms, snuggling with her. What was it about the nape of Lena's neck that smelled so _good?_

"If I say something slutty, you won't think I'm slutty, right?" she asked Lena—she'd had a glass of cognac herself, and was relaxed enough to let it seep into brain cells that knew better.

"No," Lena answered. "I just have that effect on women."

Kara pinched her lips down on Lena's elegant, tasteful opal earring, pulling on it, then letting it go. "Are there any other games you want to play with me? Like before?"

Lena's brow knitted—even with Kara, it was hard for her not to choose suspicion as a first response. "Have I really been so well-behaved that I deserve a reward?"

"No, you were awful," Kara said, chiding her a little with the tease. "I just wanna do something nice for you. My girlfriend." Her voice became sing-song: " _My girlfriend Lena Luthor."_

Lena's eyes flitted to the floor indicator, worried that the elevator would open up onto the Supreme Court or something. "There is… this fantasy… if you liked the first one," she said haltingly.

"I liked the first one," Kara said seriously. "Bring it."

An awkward, dorky smile peeked out of Lena's lips. She tried to hide it, play it cool, but Kara kissed it before she could put it away. "Okay!" she bubbled. "You're a supervillain and you've taken 'Supergirl' hostage…"

"Which almost never happens in real life," Kara said. "But go on."

"You have a costume," Lena said, rocking on her heels. "A bad girl costume…"

* * *

'A costume' was being somewhat generous. Kara had always thought of costumes as disguising the wearer. The costume Lena had gotten for her didn't disguise much.

It was like a one-piece bathing suit, only with straps instead of bathing suits. A length of black leather cut between Kara's buttocks and ran up her pubis, narrow enough to let any circling pilots see the condition of Kara's runaway. At her belly button, it circled around her waist to form a sort of thong. Then the strap continued up the front of Kara's body, splitting into a circle again at her breasts to hide her nipples before meeting in the back. Her back was totally bare except for the two horizontal stripes and the one vertical one. So was her front, for that matter. She was a bondage Barbarella, and she had knee-high black patent boots and a cat o' nine tails. Garters, too. Lena had also insisted that her hair be in a bun and her glasses be swapped for a pair that looked like they belonged to the cold-hearted assassin in a Bond movie.

Kara hadn't known any female villains to wear this sort of thing, and she for one was glad for it. She'd had to know how her aunt/mother's bikini body would look.

She stepped out into the main foyer, fidgeting with the whip. She wondered if Lena really expected her to, well, use it.

"Where are my clothes!?" Lena asked. She was wearing her blonde wig and speaking in an impotently forceful voice, while wearing nothing but a long red cape that she pulled around her body. It wasn't big enough to really cover her, which was no doubt by design. Too bad—there was nothing like whooshing a good-sized cape.

"I think I prefer you without them, Supergirl," Kara announced imperiously. "Just like I prefer you on your knees."

Gasping for breath, Lena lowered herself down as if being forced to by some dark power. It kinda impressed Kara how much she got into it. "You're a beast! I'll never give into you!"

"I'm not asking you to give into me. Merely to crawl across the floor on your hands and knees." Kara sat on the back of Lena's couch, spreading her legs. "Here. Clean me with your tongue. Unless you'd rather scrub the rest of the apartment…"

"If it weren't for this Kryptonite collar you forced me to wear!"

Kara's breath left her. As Lena crawled forward, her cape peeling back from her as it dragged across the floor, Kara could see a green collar around her neck, its faint glow visible in the shadows underneath Lena. Kara began to feel it as Lena came closer. It didn't hurt, but it made her feel both numb and strangely overheated, like pins and needles going all through her body. She took a deep breath. Red sunlight she could take, that just made her human, but Kryptonite would poison her.

"I know I have no choice," Lena said, coming between Kara's legs, "but to submit…"

Her tongue licked out and oh! Kara wasn't numb at all. She was oversensitive, stimulated, and there was a match being struck in slow-motion off her cunt. It felt like the sharp tip of a razor being dragged over her most vulnerable place, but held so carefully that it didn't even nick her.

"Slowly!" Kara gasped, trying to sound in control as a cold sweat broke out over her body. She couldn't give herself away—not like this. "Not so… much…"

"You're a monster," Lena said. She kissed Kara's thighs instead, as if gouging herself on that to keep from devouring Kara's sex. "Making me want you so much… need you so much… then I can barely taste you. Please. Let me…"

Kara dug her fingers into the couch. "Just a little, a little…"

Lena's tongue again, so light, so shallow, but it was still nearly unbearable. And yet, undeniable. She was just so sensitive, almost in pain, and yet Lena could never be pain. It pushed her so close and it almost destroyed her too.

"Please," Lena said, her distress seeming all too real. "Let me just, taste…"

Her tongue was like an ice cube where Kara was most feverishly. She touched, stayed touching, eased Kara open—Lena couldn't think, it was all a confused jumble of no's and yes's, too much, too much—tongue burrowing into her, deeper and deeper, where she was most sensitive, too sensitive—it burned inside her. It exploded.

Kara's panting mouth craned open, stayed open, as she let out a scream and _gushed,_ her pussy screaming too, giving everything to Lena and giving and giving and giving. It was a wrenching experience, it almost destroyed her, it seemed to wash everything out of her, drain her of all her energy, wipe the hardness out of her bones. She slumped over as Lena stared up at her, soaked in her, looking like she'd do anything for Kara.

"You came for me," Lena almost moaned.

Kara marshalled her wits—she felt sore, aching all over, like those few licks had fucked her as hard as she'd ever taken in. "Lena… I don't think… that collar seems really disrespectful to Supergirl, really cruel…"

Something twitched inside Kara, broke loose, and she found a reserve of energy she didn't know she had as she bolted off the couch, scrambling to the nearest waste bin and vomiting into it with the last of her strength. She hung there, feeling like she was trapped in a spinning room with no gravity, just her hold on the waste basket, and she was curled around it in an indifferent universe.

And she was still throbbing inside. So hard it almost hurt.

"Oh my God," Lena said, backing away, and when she was gone Kara could breathe again. She heard a latch being undone and a box being opened and a lid being closed and then even the memory of her weakness was gone. She was left feeling like she'd woken from a sweaty, overwarm dream.

"The Kryptonite, it…" Lena was saying, a million miles away still, "it affected you, it's not supposed to affect you, you're… Kara. You're a Kryptonian. You're Supergirl."

She talked like she was telling Kara something she didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm not feeling well,_ Lena thought, with the peculiar clarity of a thought in the middle of numbness. She'd overdone it last night on wine, and tried hair of the dog that bit her with some sherry she kept in her office. She wasn't sloshed or even particularly hungover, but she did feel like her head was stuffed with cotton. She'd sat at her desk for four hours, not getting any work done—thank God she didn't have any meetings scheduled. She would send herself home, prerogative of being the boss, only she had nothing to do there but get drunk again.

"Ms. Luthor," someone said, and Lena jerked her head up slightly.

Daria Prate was the unofficial leader of L-Corp's research department, one of the most popular and gifted scientists in her employ, with a working knowledge of almost all L-Corp's projects and a wizardly understanding of the hundreds upon hundreds of staff. Lena had promoted her as far as possible, and relied on her as a right hand when it came to the company's direction.

Lena hadn't been aware she was in the room.

"Yes, Daria," Lena said, marshalling her presence. "What is it?"

"It's Supergirl. We—all of us—we've noticed she's flown by the building seven times since the morning shift started. We're just a little concerned…"

Lena shrugged. She had to make excuses for Supergirl. She'd been dragged into protecting the big secret, forced into it because the alternative was being the monster who outed the Girl of Steel. "It's a small city. I'm sure she's just… working some case."

For such an all-surpassingly intelligent woman, Daria was surprisingly meek. Perhaps it had something to do with how short she was. "Yes, ma'am. It's just… well, we all worked here when Lex… and, well, there were a number of times when… there were projects, you know… and Superman was suspicious…"

"Are you asking if we're building some anti-Supergirl weapon?"

Daria pressed her fingers together. "Not in so many words?"

"No, Daria. Of course not. Of course not."

"Good. It's just… none of us want Supergirl… or Superman… to punch their way in here and for it to turn out Lois Lane's in the basement or anything. That sort of thing really looks bad on our resumes."

"Lois Lane is not in the basement," Lena said firmly. "Please just… try to ignore Supergirl. Unless you want me to have a word with her about please taking another route around the city?"

"No, ma'am," Daria said quickly. "Of course not!"

"Good." Lena gestured tiredly. "And don't worry. There'll probably be a fire soon for her to play with. Won't that be fun."

"Miss?"

"That will be all, Daria."

* * *

Alex knew she shouldn't feel good about this.

Kara had come over like she'd been ditched at junior prom all over again, picking Alex up like a favorite teddy bear, knowing she wouldn't get any "I told you so"s or other inane judgments. Alex would just cuddle with her on the couch, feed her ice cream, and watch Mamma Mia with her.

It was probably deeply codependent and even somewhat incestuous, given that Alex had canceled a lunch date with Maggie to be Kara's cuddle bitch, but _God,_ did she love being able to unreservedly mother hen Kara. It was like for once, _for once,_ she was able to protect Kara from something, even if it was the girl's own neuroses and general life choices.

"If I'd just told her sooner," Kara said. She was too big girl to cry at the moment, but she had a trembling in her voice that was like a siren song to Alex's desire to rub her back and tell her it would be alright. "If I just hadn't been so _stupid—"_

"Kara, hey, you're not stupid," Alex assured her. "You just made a little mistake. It happens. And Lena will understand, eventually."

"She thinks I didn't tell her because she's a Luthor. That I wasn't going to tell her, that I was just using her, _I don't know…_ I messed it all up. I had it just perfect and—"

"Shh," Alex told her, cradling her head protectively. "She'll get over it. You just have to give her time."

"I don't wanna," Kara insisted childishly, with a pout that would've been adorable if it hadn't broken her strong exterior all into pieces. "I just want to hold her and tell her I do trust her, _I do…_ make it up to her…"

"You will. Just when she's ready."

"I should've gone after her. If she weren't wearing that stupid Kryptonite, I could've at least told her—"

"It sounds like you told her everything and she just wasn't listening. I'm sorry, Kara, but she just needs time. You can't expect her to just… _understand."_

"Shouldn't she?" Kara interrupted. "If she's the love of my life, shouldn't she know me well enough to understand?"

Alex didn't know what to say.

"Maybe she's right." Kara's lips breathlessly parted, but it refused to become a sob. "Maybe we don't know each other at all."

* * *

She'd been there before.

Blackgate Penitentiary wasn't so intimidating when you thought about it. It was all alpha male theatrics, a low-level version of what people did in the boardroom every day, the loser summer stock version of that played by cavemen and addicts. It was an almost deliberate insult for her brother to be locked up there, among the cowardly and the cruel, when he'd always had such exactitude. He wasn't _like them._

He was so much worse.

Lena submitted to the search, with the mystifying thought that the dumptruck-framed female guard was the first time she'd been touched since Kara, and went in. There was a special room just for people like Lex, even if there weren't any people like Lex. The closest thing had names like Bruno Mannheim, Morgan Edge, Baron Agua Sin Gaaz. They didn't have family, just lawyers.

By the time she was let in, Lex had already been secured. Swollen with prison muscle, he stood inside a wireframe cage, like a diver would use to go underwater with sharks. He stood at attention, his crisp jaw as neatly shaven as his scalp, but his hands relaxed in the pockets of his prison jumpsuit. He wore the orange like it was Brooks Brothers.

"Lena," he said simply. "You look well. Are you here to discuss business or just to pick my brain?"

"Neither," Lena replied. _Keep your answers as short as possible._ She could almost laugh at herself. She was talking to someone who she needed _rules_ to talk to. "It's complicated."

For the first time Lex leaned back and Kara realized how small his enclosure was. It was a coffin, really. He didn't even have room to sit down.

"Oh, don't worry," Lex said. He'd seen her concern. Of course he had—always probing. Always. "They only put me in this to talk to people. They can't just bury me in a hole. Apparently."

"I don't like seeing you like this," Lena said.

"So why have you come here?" The slow smile, ingratiating, even charming. It looked as out of place here as a rose growing through the gray concrete walls. "My time may not be valuable, but yours certainly is. Do yourself the favor of valuing it."

Lena flushed. She hated when he got like this, hated when he just had to outmaneuver her, be _smarter_ than her… "I came here because you're my brother. And I need someone to talk to."

"About?" Lex prompted, his friendly smile still there over his reptilian words. It looked sickeningly slack, inappropriate, like clown make-up at a funeral. A mask over…

"There's this… person I've been seeing. A woman."

"If you think your sexual proclivities come as a shock to me…"

"Don't," Lena told him firmly. "I can leave."

Lex hummed appreciatively, but he did pause. Lena took a deep breath. The threat had had some impact on him. He'd missed her—on some level.

"I've been seeing her socially," Lena continued. "We've become very close. Her friends have become my friends."

A light laugh. "I remember that. You used to cling on to me that way."

Lena's throat worked soundlessly, but she couldn't deny it. Back when they were kids, they'd done everything together. She'd been his first minion.

"And now there's trouble in paradise," Lex continued. At least he'd finally stopped smiling, but the casual deadness in his voice was almost worse. "You can't go to your new friends for support because you fear they'll side with her over you. People who need people…"

"I could have my own people," Lena said. "If it hadn't been for you. You made me a pariah. All those friends I thought I had, they were part of your… sick gang…"

"And you weren't. _You_ were disloyal. You can see how your insults mean nothing to me." He leaned forward, his forehead pressing into the wire that fenced him in, even on the other side of bulletproof glass. "We could've had the world, Lena. And instead you come to me whining about girl trouble."

"I thought I'd get some sympathy. You used to have that."

"I still do," Lex said evenly. "I'm quite sympathetic, even to a problem that's chiefly of your making. Tell me, what have you two been fighting about?"

"That's not important," Lena said, quickly, too quickly, she'd given herself away… "It's private."

Lex's tongue flicked out, briefly licking his lips. "If you like."

"She kept a secret from me." _Breaking your own rules, you're breaking your own rules._ "I found out about it. That she didn't trust me enough to tell me about… a very big part of her life."

"Ah," Lex said. "Me all over again."

"She's nothing like you."

"But to you?" he persisted. "You do like to see the best in people. It's a personal flaw you should work on. Just like with me, you've latched onto her, insisting she live up to these preconceptions you have of her. This connection you think you should have."

Lena bit her lip. He knew so much. Too much. "What's her name?"

"Kara," Lex said off-handedly. "Kara Danvers. Shouldn't _you_ know?"

"You've been keeping tabs on—"

"I keep tabs on everything. How else will I know what's going on when I get out? I will get out, Lena."

Nothing more then. No threats, no boasts. He just said it and knew that was when she would leave.

* * *

"Cock-blocked by your sister," Maggie said. "Personally, a new low."

"You'd better be talking about yourself there," Alex said.

Kara had fallen asleep on top of her, snuggling like they were still kids, and Alex hadn't had the heart to move one inch. That had made Maggie coming over for a consolation booty call problematic.

"I was just leaving," Kara said. She opened her eyes and sat up, giving her neck a crack. "I should go find a national disaster to punch anyway."

"Try to do it before the next news cycle," Maggie told her, dropping the newspaper and mail on the kitchen table.

Getting slapped on the ass by Alex, Kara went with slightly high spirits to the kitchen, picking up the three national newspapers Alex was subscribed to. Slow news day: the funk Supergirl had been in had made front page on two of them. Kara knew she'd been sullen the other day, refusing to sign autographs or engage with reporters, just focusing on her rescues, but she'd had no idea she'd come off like Kirsten Stewart walking the red carpet.

"Superfunk?" she asked. "Honestly. I'm not allowed to brood a little? Batman broods a little, no one worries that he's suffering from Kryptonite poisoning… _Rao."_ The Daily Star had actually interviewed Emil Hamilton to see if she had Kryptonite cancer.

"At least they're worried about you," Alex said. Maggie had sat on the bed and was petting her hair. Alex couldn't help but purr like a contented cat. Kara got the idea.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." She quickly sorted through her mail, finding a package addressed to her. "Maybe if I get blasted by Metallo a few times, Lena will come to check up on me."

"It's worth a shot," Maggie reasoned, which earned her a slap on the arm from Alex.

Kara found a small manila envelopes addressed to her, like the kind that companies used to deliver gift cards with bonus bubble wrap. She opened it up and saw a flash of ruby red, before discarding it. Some kind of junk mail.

"You know, this is ridiculous," Kara said. "Just a few days ago, she's going on about how I'm her mistress and nobody else can do to her what I do. Now she's playing the quiet game? Why don't I just win her back? Look at me, I'm gorgeous. How's she going to say no to me? Let's see if she wants to be on break after a super-kiss or two."

"Kara," Alex said, "not a great idea. Just play it cool for a while. She'll come around."

"No, no, _then_ she'll think I don't want her. What I need to do is show her just how bad I want her, which is what she always gets off on anyway."

"Should I be hearing this?" Maggie asked.

"She likes being dommed? It's time for her to realize that she's dating Supergirl. I can throw her into bed with my goddamn pinky."

And, thinking of what else she could do with her pinky, Kara dropped the Red Kryptonite to the table and headed for the window.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Lena made a concerted effort not to think about Kara. Everything would work itself out in time, she thought to herself. She'd always left the mushy stuff up to Kara anyway—when she herself got a romantic urge, Kara was slyly encouraging. Kara would make some big apology and that would be that. _Until then,_ Lena wouldn't let it or anything else affect her work.

She was holding to her promise spectacularly well, she thought, discussing speculative futures with Carol when she walked into her office and found Kara in there. Behind her desk. Sitting in her chair. Totally naked.

There wasn't any one feature of Kara's that was just spectacular. She was just exceedingly well put-together; easily greater than the sum of her parts. When she stood up, Lena was reminded of that. There was the clear, golden skin, set off by the almost platinum sheen of her blonde hair with the light hitting it just right. Her piercing blue eyes, which gave an otherworldly air to a face that would otherwise be just a bit too friendly, a smile that was just a bit too much of a smirk.

Then there was her body. Her breasts were modest, but high-set, drawing the eye with their sheer pertness and enticing firmness. Lena's fingers twitched as she remembered how they filled her hands, rioted her mouth with their sheen-of-sweat flavor. She'd made _Supergirl_ sweat. It was crazy. Then there were the hips, narrow, svelte, but with the undeniable flare that gave her famous skirt its rakish tilt. From there, her legs were long and narrow and perfect, the thighs just right with firm muscle and pillowy thickness balanced. It was enough to make Lena tremble.

"I think this should be a private conversation," she said, glancing over at Carol. "Sorry, you're not my type."

Lena's mouth gaped, but she couldn't say anything. Carol answered for her. "I'll… just close the door."

She did it from the other side, thankfully, and Lena watched Kara's sultry walk as she came out from behind the desk, the curt landing strip of her pubic hair _grabbing_ Lena's eyes, reminding Kara of the prickly little exclamation point that bronze hair had added to every touch below the waist, every kiss between the legs.

"Wonder who she thinks is naked in your office," Kara said. "Kara Danvers or…"

"What is this meant to—"

And like _that,_ Kara was right in front of her, a faint red glare in her eyes. "I didn't give you permission to speak," she said, with a doleful shake of her head, like she'd caught her dog chewing something it shouldn't.

Lena clenched her teeth shut. She was trembling, all but a solid core of her that was prickling her skin and drying her mouth as she was this close, _this close,_ to a goddess. She'd always thought of Kara like a goddess, but now—how else was she supposed to refer to her?

"I'm not—"

Kara moved her hand to Lena's mouth, shutting her up with a single finger laid over her lips. "Shh-h-h," Kara whispered. "You knew. You always knew, on some… right-brain level. That's what drew you to me. Finally having a woman more powerful than you. And that's why you kept pretending to _be_ me. Because you wanted to give up _your_ power, you just couldn't bear to admit it."

"Kara…"

Kara simply placed two fingers of her right hand under Lena's chin and closed her mouth. "Uh-uh. Still talking. _God,_ you're fun to look at. Obviously, I'm giving you a nice little looksee, but it's plenty of fun on this end too, even when I'm not going to take off your clothes."

"You're not?" Lena asked. It just slipped out.

"Uh-uh," Kara said again. "I know I've mentioned that I love you for your mind and your heart and, y'know, _all that,_ but God, look at this face. This pert little nose. Those sultry eyes. And those perfect, _perfect_ cheekbones." Kara ran the backs of her fingers over them, unsurprised to find that Lena was burning up. Even her pale face was becoming flushed.

Catching a bead of sweat on her knuckle, Kara raised her hand to her mouth and licked it away. It tasted good. Lena could tell that it did.

"Then there's those lips," Kara said, and leaned in so close that Lena automatically responded, pursing her lips and leaning in and not realizing that Kara wasn't going to kiss her until their foreheads was touching. "I could just watch you talk for hours, baby. You could be reading the tax code, I don't care. As long as you're wearing dark lipstick. Whenever I flew by here, I used to take a little peek with my X-rays. Whenever I saw you eating… drinking a cup of _tea_ … I just wanted to bust in here and fuck you on your own desk."

That solid core deep inside Lena was heating up very fast. She thought her willpower and dignity ebbing fast; there wasn't much longer she could wait before getting down on her hands and knees and begging Kara. And then staying on her hands and knees.

Kara raised a hand to Lena's hair, plucking one strand out of her immaculate style, looping it around her finger, then lowering her hand down Lena's face to her neck, tracing the jugular vein with a long finger. "And this swanlike neck! God, baby, the best idea you ever had was when you said you wanted me to choke you. You know, with my eyes, I can actually see the handprint I left. It's like you're wearing a collar saying you're mine. Hot, isn't it?"

Lena couldn't resist anymore. Fucking Kara, she'd made her point, Lena was just too damn gay and horny and in love to resist the most unfair apology ever. She reached for her blouse and began unbuttoning it, but Kara slapped her hand away.

"I said I wasn't going to take your clothes off," Kara said slowly and patiently, as if to a child. The condescension made Lena clench. "What makes you think you're allowed to?"

"I'm… sorry, Kara," Lena said, barely recognizing her own voice.

"It is a nice body, though," Kara admitted, using brisk motions of her hand to draw Lena's suit jacket to either side of her cleavage. With the way Lena was breathing, her buttons were straining. Kara flicked her finger into the shadowy gap between two buttons, between Lena's breasts. Lena couldn't feel her finger, but the intrusion into her clothing brought a rich, moist warmth feeling all over her body, like she was standing next to a bonfire. "That hourglass figure. Even though we're dating, I really try to hold back from X-raying you. But sometimes, I just can't resist. Do you know how frustrating it is to know _exactly_ what you're wearing underneath that sexy librarian get-up, but having to wait _all day_ before I can rip those clothes off and see it in living color?"

"Please, Kara…" Lena didn't even know what she was begging for now. She couldn't think beyond hearing just how much Kara desired her, wanted her, and _loving_ knowing that. She thought she could listen to Kara talk like that forever. It'd be torture, but the kind she… liked.

"And then," Kara continued, skirting her hand down Lena's belly. "There's that nice, _fat_ ass." Lena gasped as Kara actually _spanked_ her, the reverberating blow letting out a sound like a gunshot, bringing a flushed heat to Lena's body that centered on her violated ass and on the swelling inferno between her legs. "I want to fuck your ass, Lena. I want to kiss it and lick it and _fuck it."_

"Jesus Christ," Lena breathed, her thighs rubbing together now, her nipples painfully chafing the inside of a usually very comfortable bra. She had to keep telling herself that at any moment, Kara would throw her to the floor, rip her clothes off, and _take her._ That was the only way she could stop herself from doing it for Kara.

"But something's in the way," Kara said, actually _pouting_ with a childish sullenness.

Lena's mouth felt dry as the Sahara. "It's because you're Supergirl, isn't it? Because your enemies would try to get to you through me if they knew about us. Because you need to keep me safe?"

"No," Kara said. "Your panties."

And suddenly, Lena just wasn't wearing any. She could feel it—the sodden, leaden warmth of the material was gone from under her skirt, leaving her absolutely bare. She actually cupped her hands in front of her groin, as if the skirt weren't already enough to cover her, or as if her hands could stop Kara's X-ray vision, or as if she wanted them to stop it.

Kara held the panties from one finger, staring at them so intently it was a wonder they didn't burst into flames. "Does this count as stealing L-corp property?"

"Keep 'em," Lena breathed.

"I keep everything I take," Kara said, and gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek. "And don't put on another pair. I'll be flying by now and then to make sure. You'd better sit like a lady, CEO."

"Yes," Lena said. "Yes…"

"And I think you should get waxed," Kara said. "I've _always_ wanted to try it with a girl who's waxed. If you can't find time in your busy schedule, I'll be happy to shave you myself."

"I'll get waxed," Lena said breathlessly. "I'll do it today."

Kara smiled and Lena felt like she'd had some… echo of an orgasm before she'd really had it. "Good _girl,"_ she praised. "And once you're done with that, I'd really like it if you went home, took off all that Agent Scully cosplay, and laid down on the bed to wait for me. I'd also like it if you held your pussy open for me and said 'Please, Mistress Kara, don't fuck me too hard.' Can you remember all that?"

Lena's knees were literally shaking. She'd thought that was just an expression. "Y-yeah. Okay."

"Great! I'm so glad we're not fighting anymore. I've gotta go save some day, so are you gonna be a good girlfriend until I get back?"

Lena nodded frantically.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Let's never fight again." Kara turned around, and some hitherfore unknown but _loud_ part of Lena's psyche was salivating to see her ass when Kara stopped and wheeled on Lena. "Uhh, honey? Where's my kiss?"

She tapped her cheek expectantly.

Lena virtually vibrated with need, and it was all she could do to restrict herself to leaning in and giving Kara a simple, affectionate kiss on the cheek. She literally had to clasp her hands behind her back.

Kara smiled. "I hope you left a lipstick mark on me. There's something about those that are just so cute, isn't there?"

And then she was gone.

Lena went to her desk, sat down, and frantically pulled open her drawers. She wasn't proud of having a vibrator right beside the 9MM pistol in her office safe, but unless she could break her addiction to deliciously shameful quickies in the closet of her executive suite, it was an absolute necessity.

When she unlocked the drawer, the gun was there, but the vibe had been replaced with a simple yellow Post-It note reading:

Honey-do list

1\. Waxing to make body worthy of Mistress Kara's tongue

2\. A. Take off clothes and leave them strewn on the floor. B. Put them in the hamper. C. Do a load of laundry. (Your choice :) )

3\. Wait in bed, holding pussy open for Mistress Kara, waiting to say 'Please, Mistress Kara, don't fuck me too hard.'

4\. Orgasm.

Lena picked the note up and turned it over. On the back was written "If you wanted to get off so badly, you could've just asked."


End file.
